


All I Want For Christmas

by DownworldShadow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Daddy Alec, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, papa magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownworldShadow/pseuds/DownworldShadow
Summary: Just a fluffy little Christmas Eve at the Lightwood-Bane home  :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mazziblink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazziblink/gifts).



 

 

 

 _ **Christmas 2016**_  

 

“Magnus!” Alec bellowed from the kitchen. “I need you!” 

“Comiiiing!” Magnus called out from the hall as he came barreling into the kitchen breathless and agitated.  “Sorry, here I am! The boys had their baths but Rafe is still fighting me tooth and nail.” 

“Hmm, can’t say I’m surprised. Maybe you should just let it go,” Alec suggested as he continued rolling balls of dough in cinnamon sugar. 

“Let it go?” Magnus replied with a look of indignation. “Alexander, the boys have worn matching Le Marchand d'Etoiles pajamas every Christmas Eve for the last four years! We aren’t breaking the tradition now!” 

“Well it just seems like a silly thing to argue about. He’s 9 years old, maybe he doesn’t like them anymore,” Alec offered bravely. 

“It doesn’t matter if he _likes them_ , its tradition!  Plus I got the matching robes and slippers this year too. Just imagine how adorable the pictures will be as they open their presents in the morning!” Magnus trilled as he rolled up his sleeves and set to work helping Alec with the dough. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t try to bribe him?” Alec teased, giving Magnus a nudge with his elbow as they stood side by side at the kitchen counter working together. 

“I did! I offered him cash and video games, but he said he already had plenty of Christmas money from Grandma and Grandpa. So you can thank your parents for me,” Magnus fumed. 

Alec tried not to laugh but his stifled snickers were leaking out. 

“Oh sure, laugh. But if the shoe was on the other foot and you couldn’t make your precious Bubble Bread for breakfast then Christmas would probably be canceled!” Magnus complained as he threw a sugar coated ball into the pan. 

“Just relax, everything will be perfect, I promise,” Alec assured him as he calmly reached into the pan to correctly place Magnus’ lopsided ball of dough. 

A few moments later a stampede of little feet came running into the kitchen, their voices wailing. 

“Daddy! Papa! Rafe took my letter for Santa and hid it! And now I’m not gonna be able to leave it with the cookies!” Max screamed, his eyes full of glistening tears.  He wrapped himself tightly around Alec’s legs, shaking and balling uncontrollably. 

 _“Rafe,”_ Magnus said with an authoritative tone. “Where did you put your brother’s letter?” 

Rafe looked down at his feet, shuffling them side to side. “I didn’t touch it, I swear! He probably accidentally sent it to another dimension or something. He’s always doing weird stuff like that.”

“I’m not weird, you are!” Max cried into Alec’s leg, his tears leaving wet patches on the gray flannel.

Alec dusted off his hands and bent down low to Max’s eye level. “Hey, it’s OK buddy. Want Daddy to help you write a new letter?  We can do it together,” Alec said sweetly. 

Max snuffed his nose and wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands. His little shoulders trembling as he tried to stop crying. “Ye-es pl-ease,” he hiccupped gratefully then reattached himself to Alec’s leg. 

Alec stood up and looked to Magnus and Rafe. “You two can finish these up. There’s only one more layer left to do.  And _no using magic!_ ” He insisted. 

Magnus looked to Rafe and winked, Rafe responded back with a knowing smile. “Of course not darling, Rafael and I wouldn’t dream of taking any shortcuts with your culinary masterpiece.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Alec led Max into the living room where the Christmas tree was dazzling with multicolored lights and a plethora of handmade ornaments the boys had added over the years.  Little photos and handprints, paper chains and popsicle stick crafts, each one a memory so vivid in Alec’s mind.  He cherished them more than any other part of Christmas. 

The tree lights reflecting in the windows with the Brooklyn Bridge behind them was as quintessential as a Norman Rockwell painting.  Snow was gently falling and Magnus had a holiday playlist on the sound system.  A choral rendition of _Hark the Herald Angel’s Sing_ was wafting through the loft, which Alec thought to be quite fitting.  Max rushed forward to grab his tablet of paper and red crayon from the floor in front of the tree then scurried back. 

“Daddy, do you think Rafe was right? Did I magic that letter away?” Max asked innocently, the remnants of tears still shining in his eyes. 

Alec sat down on the sofa and lifted Max into his lap, nestling him in the crook of his arm.  “Well buddy, I guess that’s possible, but you know what?” 

“What?” Max answered, staring up into his eyes hopefully. 

“Santa can find your letter no matter where it is, because he’s magic just like you,” Alec stated matter-of-factly.  

“And Papa too!” Max burst out, beaming with pride.  

Alec smiled. “Of course, Papa too.” Then he kissed the top of Max’s head and squeezed him close against his chest.  “My two favorite warlocks in the whole world.”

 

* * *

 

Alec and Max finished the new letter to Santa just as Magnus and Rafael came out from the kitchen looking frazzled.  Alec wasn’t surprised to see Rafe was now wearing his Christmas pajamas, and Magnus had changed into a jaw dropping ensemble of red satin trimmed in gold. 

“Your balls are all rolled and sugared sir! We had to change clothes afterwards because of the mess.  Doesn’t Rafael look so nice in his _new pajamas?”_ Magnus grinned. 

“Lookin’ good son,” Alec told him as he extended his hand for a high-five.  Rafael begrudgingly gave him a weak slap then threw himself in a chair across the room with his arms folded tightly across his chest. 

“Now is it finally time for a drink break?” Magnus moaned as he plopped down on the couch next to Alec. 

“Papa! Don’t forget we have to go and feed the reindeer!” Max chimed in as he climbed out of Alec’s lap and threw himself onto Magnus’ knocking the wind out of him. 

 _“Uffh!_ Yes of course my darling little blueberry, the reindeer shall be well fed indeed!”  Magnus gathered Max up in his arms admiring how adorable he was in the red and white snowman pajamas he’d chosen.  Rafe was still pouting across the room in his.  “Why don’t you take your letter over to the table and put it with the cookies Daddy Alec made. I know Santa is going to devour those tasty treats tonight for sure,” Magnus said as he gave Alec a flirtatious wink.

 

* * *

 

The Lightwood-Bane family, all decked out in their holiday finery, the boys wrapped in their fluffy coordinating robes, climbed the fire escape up to the roof.  The snow was gently falling in shimmering iridescent flakes, dusting their hair and eyelashes powdery white.  Rafael was carrying a bag of carrots and Max had insisted he take the jug of water himself.  It was almost as big around as he was, and he clutched it tight to his chest as he wobbled up the steps. 

“I don’t think we’ve been up here since last summer,” Alec pondered, watching Rafael scatter carrots haphazardly around the rooftop. 

“Hmmm, yes,” Magnus replied. “It was quite a _hot night_ as I recall,” he said with a wink. 

“Daddy I can’t get the lid off,” Max whimpered, shoving the jug of water into Alec’s knees. 

“Let’s go pour it into that empty bucket over there Max,” Alec suggested, pointing towards a large metal pail in the corner of the roof. 

“But won’t the water freeze? How will the reindeer drink it?” Max fretted.  He was a smart boy and often times one step ahead of his dads. 

“I can solve that problem,” Magnus replied, summoning a bright blue flame to his fingertips.  

Alec helped Max pour the water in slowly, then Magnus cast his magical flame toward the base of the bucket.  “That’ll keep it from freezing until Santa comes.” 

“Alright boys, speaking of Santa, it’s getting late so we better head back down,” Alec told them. “We wouldn’t want Santa to have to skip our house because you two weren’t in bed.” 

Max and Rafe’s eyes bulged as they turned and exchanged worried looks. 

“Papa make the portal like you did last year!” Rafe exclaimed. “The stairs are slick and snowy! You don’t want us to fall!” 

“Oh yes Papa please, please make the portal!” Max cried out as he bounced up and down eagerly. 

“Alright, alright, stand back boys, this is going to require some extra special Christmas magic,” Magnus declared as he began to swirl and flourish his arms for extra dramatic effect.  

The boys’ eyes sparkled with wonder, their mouths hanging open awestruck, as Magnus created a glowing red and green portal that was trimmed with little silver bells and holly berries. 

“Nice touch,” Alec whispered as he watched both boys clutching each other in sheer delight. 

“Oh Papa, it’s so pretty!” Max exclaimed. “Carry me piggy back Daddy so I can touch the top!” 

Alec hoisted Max up on his back, Rafe took hold of Magnus’ hand, and together the four of them passed through the glimmering Christmas portal.

 

* * *

 

“That was so cool,” Rafael gushed as he climbed the ladder into the top bunk while Max dove into his bed on the bottom.  

“So cool!” Max replied, imitating his older brother. “Just wait until I tell Mikey! He’s gonna be so jealous!” 

“Now Max, it isn’t nice to brag,” Magnus corrected him.  “I’m sure your cousin has seen plenty of portals before. 

“Yeah but not as cool as yours! Plus he says Auntie Clary doesn’t like to use portals that much. Unless it’s something super important.” Max excitedly informed him. “So I’m gonna tell him tomorrow as soon as we get to Uncle Simon’s house!” 

“Daddy, why do we have to go anywhere tomorrow? I just want stay home and play with all my new toys,” Rafael grumbled. 

“We already told you boys, it’s easier on Auntie Isabelle if we go to their house tomorrow because its baby George’s first Christmas,” Alec explained. 

“He’s just a baby, why does he care where Christmas is?” Rafe protested. 

“It’s just easier that way, and we won’t stay long,” Magnus promised.  “Now both of you get under the covers and close your eyes or Daddy Alec can’t start reading _Twas the Night Before Christmas._ ” 

The boys nestled down in their beds and Alec and Magnus kissed their foreheads goodnight.  Then Alec grabbed the book from the nightstand and turned off the lights except for one floor lamp next to a wooden rocking chair in the corner of the room.  He sat down carefully, licked his thumb, and turned to the first page. Magnus settled into a New York Yankees bean bag at Alec’s feet, then leaned over to drape his arm lazily across Alec’s lap.

 

 _'Twas the night before Christmas, when all thro' the house_  
_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;_  
_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_  
_In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;_  
_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_  
_While visions of sugar plums danc'd in their heads,_

Magnus closed his eyes and let the soothing sounds of Alec’s voice envelope his mind.  He loved the way he articulated each phrase like an actor reading a well-rehearsed monologue.  His intonation and style sparked a sense of wonderment that fit to the story perfectly.  The boys lie silent in their beds, no doubt already well on their way to falling asleep.  Magnus felt so at peace he too began to drift off.

 

* * *

 

With the boys finally sound asleep, Magnus and Alec went to work on all their parental Santa duties.  Magnus went back to the roof to drain the water from the bucket and douse the flickering blue flame.  He then magic’d away most of the carrots only leaving a few half-chewed stubs for effect.  Alec was down in the living room taking bites out of all the cookies they’d left for Santa.  He drank half the glass of milk, then took the boys’ letters to put in a shoebox he kept on the highest shelf in their bedroom closet.  He was always emotional to see how much their handwriting had changed from year to year.  Time went by so fast, one Christmas blending into the next, he treasured every memento he could hold onto.  

With everything finally set for Christmas morning Magnus poured two glasses of red wine and joined Alec on the couch.  The two exhausted dads cuddled together as they watched the moonlit snow flutter past the windows.  An instrumental version of _O Holy Night_ was softly playing in the background as they sipped their wine gratefully. 

“Another successful Christmas Eve in the books,” Alec announced as he clinked his glass against Magnus’. 

“All thanks to you my darling, you were amazing as usual,” Magnus sighed, laying his head on Alec’s shoulder. 

“Well, we’re a good team I think,” Alec remarked. “Running this man to man defense is definitely the way to go.” 

Magnus reached over to set his wine glass on the table so his hands were free to wrap around Alec’s waist.  He snuggled in close and let out an exhaustive exhale.  “I don’t think I’ve ever been this tired, your Christmas present might have to wait until tomorrow night.” 

“That sounds good to me babe, I don’t even have the energy to move off this couch,” Alec wearily answered, his words coming out in a deep open-mouthed yawn.  “Besides, you’ve already given me all I want for Christmas… _you.”_  

“Well, then it looks like we both get what was on our list,” Magnus affirmed as he lifted his head up to meet Alec’s lips for a tender and loving kiss.  "Merry Christmas Alexander my darling."

"Merry Christmas, husband of mine," Alec replied.

 

_**The End** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This little Christmas Eve scene is dedicated to my darling parabatai Maria on her birthday today! 
> 
> She loves domestic Malec, Christmastime, and snow!
> 
> I'm sorry I can't be with you on your birthday. I sat down and wrote this today while I watched the snow fall out my window.  
> 
> I hope it made you smile!  :)


End file.
